Stolz und Vorurteile
by Pinguin3
Summary: Draco sitzt seit fünf Jahren ohne Gerichtsverfahren in Azkaban. Hermine kümmert sich um den Fall. Das klingt simpel und wenn alle so blind, wie Justitia wären, dann wäre es auch simpel. Aber alte Wunden heilen schwer...
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, leider…..

Kapitel 1.

„Du machst Witze! Das kann nur ein ganz schlechter Scherz sein!"

Sobald er Ginny's und Harry's Küche betreten hatte, hatte Ron begonnen wütend auf sie einzureden. Blitzartig waren Harry und Ginny aus der Küche verschwunden.

Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen, als bis nach der Arbeit zu warten um es ihm zu sagen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass irgendjemand aus seiner Abteilung die Neuigkeiten verbreiten würde. Hermine seufzte und starrte Ron an. Er lief, mit rot angelaufenem Gesicht aufgebracht vor ihr auf und ab.

„Ron!" Sie wusste dass es ein schwacher Versuch war. Es würde ungefähr 15 Minuten dauern bis er überhaupt in der Verfassung war um eine ernsthafte Diskussion beginnen zu können.

„Was ist denn nur in dich gefahren? Er ist ein TODESSER! Er hat verdammt noch mal mehrfach versucht uns umzubringen! Jetzt willst du ihn „verteidigen"? Was zum Teufel denkst du dir dabei?"

Sie fühlte, wie ihr eigenes Temperament durchbrechen wollte. Sie versuchte es mit Atemübungen. Ein und Aus...ein und aus...ein und aus...

"Was denkst du dir dabei? Warst nicht du diejenige die das Jurastudium in Stonehenge schneller als je einer zuvor erfolgreich beendet hat? Warum denkst du, musst du das nun machen? Das ist nicht nur bescheuert und verantwortungslos sondern auch noch gegen alles wofür wir je gekämpft haben!"

Ein und aus…hatte er gerade bescheuert gesagt? ...Ein und...verantwortungslos? ..aus. Diese Atemübungen waren wirklich unbrauchbar!

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wofür DU gekämpft hast, aber ich habe für eine bessere Welt mit mehr Gerechtigkeit gekämpft. Und..." Sie stand mit geballten Fäusten vor ihm.

"Gerechtigkeit? Klar doch! Er hat Leute umgebracht…Unschuldige!" Ron's Augen blitzten vor Wut.

„Hat er nicht! Ich habe seine Akte gelesen. Er war einer Menge Dinge beschuldigt, aber nicht des Mordes Und die meisten Anschuldigungen waren..."

„Oh, ja – vielleicht ist er einfach nur nicht bei frischer Tat ertappt worden. Aber ich habe gesehen dass er es mehr als einmal mit Freuden getan hätte!"

Er benutzte jetzt den sarkastischen Ton, den sie am meisten hasste. Er sah, wie sie den Blick senkte und setze zum finalen Stoss an. „Du warst doch auch da – er wollte uns tot sehen! Er hat mit Freuden zugesehen, während man dich folterte!"

Mit einem Seufzer sank sie auf einen Stuhl. Müde lies sie ihren Kopf auf die Arme auf dem Küchentisch sinken. „Könnten wir bitte logisch über die Sache sprechen? Ich habe genug davon zu streiten. Ich will nicht mehr streiten. Bitte, Ron!"

Seine Wut verschwand augenblicklich als er sah, wie geschlagen sie war. Er wusste wie hart sie arbeitete. Und er wusste auch wie viel Kraft es sie kostete, sich immer und immer wieder in der Öffentlichkeit für ihre Arbeit zu rechtfertigen. Warum hatte er sich hinreißen lassen, ihr den Abend zu verderben? Ihr alles noch schwerer gemacht? Und mit seinem Verhalten hatte er außerdem noch Harry und Ginny aus deren eigener Küche vertrieben.

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr, strich über ihr Haar und lies dann seinen Kopf auf ihren sinken. „Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dir keinen Ärger machen. Aber...ich weiß nicht...ich will ihn einfach weggeschlossen sehen...für den Rest unseres Lebens!

Er verstand sie kaum als sie antwortete, weil sie in ihre Arme sprach. „Ich weiß das. Aber er hatte nie eine Verhandlung. Nach der letzten Schlacht haben sie ihn einfach wegen des Dunklen Mals in Azkaban eingesperrt. Wenn er wirklich schuldig ist, dann will ich dass er bleibt, wo er ist. Aber wenn er unschuldig ist...er muss die Möglichkeit haben ein normales Leben zu führen! Ron, wenn wir ihm die Möglichkeit verweigern sind wir nicht besser als Voldemort. Wir richten nur nach Offensichtlichem."

Ron seufzte. Er hatte das alles schon hundert Mal gehört. Es waren dieselben Argumente, die sie vor Gericht oder vor der Presse nutzte. Er fühlte sich schlechter als zuvor. Er wusste sie hatte Recht. Nach dem Krieg waren alle Todesser einfach nach Azkaban gebracht worden, ohne jegliche Gerichtsverhandlung. Es waren zu viele um allen eine Anhörung zu gewähren. Nach ihrem Studium hatte Hermine begonnen sich für die Unschuldigen unter ihnen einzusetzen. Jene, die ohne Dunkles Mal als Todesser einsaßen. Sie hatte Akten gefunden, die gefüllt waren mit unhaltbaren Anschuldigungen und Vermutungen. Er hatte immer hinter ihr gestanden und sie unterstützt – vor allem wenn es um die Presse ging. Harry hatte letztendlich mehr Statements zu Hermines Arbeit an die Presse gegeben als zur Schlacht von Hogwarts.

Aber diesmal war es anders. Sie sprachen hier über einen richtigen Todesser. Einen der das Dunkle Mal am Arm trug. Einen, von dem sie persönlich wußten, dass er freiwillig für Voldemort gekämpft hatte.

Er wünschte, sie hätte es ihm gleich gesagt. Zwei seiner Kollegen hatten sich in der Teeküche darüber unterhalten. Er hatte es zufällig gehört und seitdem kochte er vor Wut. Als er sie dann in der Küche gesehen hatte, war alles hervor gebrochen.

"Seit ihr zwei fertig?" Er sprang fast vom Stuhl als er Harrys Stimme hörte. Er schaute hoch und nickte. Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Hör' mal, ich kann dich ja verstehen. Ich habe diesen aufgeblasenen Großkotz vom ersten Moment an gehasst. Aber ehrlich, ich finde er sollte eine faire Strafe bekommen. Er hat sich für die falsche Seite entschieden. Aber mal ehrlich, was für eine Chance hatte er denn mit dieser Familie? Er ist doch sein Leben lang indoktriniert worden. Und ich habe ihn in der Nacht gesehen, als Dumbledore starb. Er hätte ihn niemals töten können."

Ron kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Er wusste das alles. Logisches Denken sagte ihm das. Trotzdem hasste er ihn von ganzem Herzen. Ein Grund dafür war immer schon die Art gewesen, wie der Großkotz Hermine behandelt hatte. Warum sollte ausgerechnet sie diejenige sein, die ihm helfen sollte?

"Warum willst du das tun? Er hat dich immer nur mit Verachtung behandelt und dich beleidigt. Er hat bei jeder Gelegenheit versucht dich zu erniedrigen. Wieso, Hermine?"

"Andromeda ist in mein Büro gekommen. Sie hat mich darum gebeten. Seine Mutter war dabei. Sie hat sprichwörtlich auf Knien um meine Hilfe gebeten. Ich konnte einfach nicht nein sagen. Und ich glaube, dass Harry Recht hat. Er ist nun seit 5 Jahren im Gefängnis und nichts was er je getan hat, rechtfertigt eine längere Zeit in Azkaban."

Ron schaute von Harry zu Hermine. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte den Satz zu formen, der sich nicht formen lassen wollte. Er stieß seinen Atem zischend aus. Tonlos sagte er dann „Wenn ihr zwei meint, dass es das richtige ist…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, leider…..

Kapitel 2

Als sie die Kammer betrat, stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sah aus dem kleinen vergitterten Fenster unter der Decke des hohen Raumes. Sie verharrte vor dem hölzernen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Mit keiner Regung ließ er erkennen, dass er ihre Gegenwart bemerkt hatte.

Sie starrte auf seinen Rücken. Er schien sehr dürr zu sein, Knochen stachen unter den viel zu großen Kleidern hervor. Sein Haar war auch nicht mehr silbrig. Es hatte nun einen grünlichen Ton, wie schimmliges Heu. Die Kleidung war schmutzig und abgetragen. Das war bei allen Gefangenen so.

Die Minuten zogen sich dahin, ohne dass er sich regte. Sie wurde langsam nervös.

-Er macht das absichtlich. Der Kerl hat sich kein bisschen geändert! -

"Mr. Malfoy? Können wir anfangen?" Er drehte sich nicht um. Mit einer sehr dünnen, rostigen Stimme, fragte er „Weißt du, wann ich das letzte Mal den Himmel gesehen habe?"

Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass es für manche Gefangene schwer war, wieder zum normalen Leben zurück zu kehren. Sich wieder normal zu benehmen – soziales Verhalten zu zeigen. Alle Verliese waren weit unter der Erde, in Tiefen zu denen nie ein Sonnenstrahl gelangte. Auch wenn man keine Dementoren mehr zur Bewachung nutzte, waren die Wände immer noch von deren langjährigem Aufenthalt getränkt mit Verzweiflung, Trostlosigkeit und tiefer Trauer. Die Gefangenen verließen nie ihre Zellen. Einmal im Monat würden Briefe ausgeteilt und zwei Mal im Jahr waren Besucher erlaubt. Die meisten Gefangenen erhielten nie Besuch und selten Post. Keiner wollte mit den Todessern in Verbindung gebracht werden.

Schließlich drehte der Mann vor ihr sich doch noch um. Er war sogar blasser als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Schwarze Ringe unter seinen Augen waren Zeugen von endlosen Alpträumen. Ein langer dreckiger Bart verdeckte fast sein ganzes Gesicht. Seine stahlgrauen Augen stachen unnatürlich stechend hervor. Sie hatten aber ihre Arroganz verloren. Seine Erscheinung sprach Bände von der Hoffnungslosigkeit seines Daseins.

Sein Blick schweifte über ihren Körper und blieb dann an ihrem Gesicht hängen. Ein unverschämtes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Das Schlammblut! Was für eine Überraschung! Hast du mich vermisst? Hat dich das Wiesel enttäuscht und nun möchtest du einen echten Mann sehen?"

-So viel zum Thema "Gebrochener Mann"! –

"Mr. Malfoy, Ich bin hier zum ersten einer Reihe von Gesprächen, die zu einer fairen Gerichtsverhandlung führen sollen."

Seine Augen wurden schmal, dann begann er zu lachen. Es klang wie brechendes Glas. „Was soll das heißen: eine faire Gerichtsverhandlung? Ihr habt mich vor 5 verdammten Jahren hier begraben und nun kümmert sich jemand darum? Was zum Teufel erwartest du, Granger? Soll ich deinen Arsch dafür küssen, weil du mir zu einer _fairen Gerichtsverhandlung_ verhilfst?" Sein Gesicht war voller Hass.

"Mr. Malfoy, wir versuchen einen Fall nach dem anderen zu verhandeln. Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Abgesehen davon sollten sie die Füße ihrer Mutter küssen. Sie hat mich darum gebeten mich ihres Falles anzunehmen.

- Wow, das war richtig professionell. Was machst du als nächstes? Ihm den Stuhl über den Kopf ziehen? -

Sie räusperte sich und deutete auf den Tisch. „Wollen wir uns nicht setzen? Dann kann ich Ihnen die Formalitäten und die offizielle Prozedur erklären."

„Schieb' dir deine offizielle Prozedur sonst wohin!" Er lief an ihr vorbei zu Tür und begann mit der Faust auf sie einzuhämmern. „Hey, bringt mich zurück in meine Zelle. Ich rede nicht mit Schlammblütern!"

"Mr. Malfoy, das könnte ihre einzige und letzte Chance sein!" Er wirbelte herum und starrte sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Diese _Chance_ ist mir ziemlich egal. Mein Leben ist bereits ruiniert. Das einzige was mich noch mehr erniedrigen könnte, wäre von einem Schlammblut aus Azkaban herausgeholt zu werden." Er drehte sich um als die schwere Tür sich öffnete. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, führte der Wachmann ihn ab.

Hermine stand immer noch wie angewurzelt an derselben Stelle und starrte die Tür an. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie wütend oder froh sein sollte.

-o-

"Miss Granger, bitte, lassen sie mich noch einmal mit ihm reden. Ich habe die Erlaubnis ihn nächste Woche zu besuchen. Bitte geben sie nicht auf!"

Narcissa Malfoy saß vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Andromeda hatte sie wieder begleitet und saß neben ihr.

"Mrs. Malfoy, es tut mir sehr leid, aber ihr Sohn möchte nicht Kooperieren. Er hat mich beleidigt und sich rundweg geweigert mit mir zu reden. Und ich sehe nicht, dass er auch nur im Mindesten irgendetwas bereuen würde. Er hat immer noch dieselben Vorurteile und dieselben Ansichten. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht mehr für sie tun!" Hermines Stimme war bestimmt und sehr professionell.

Verzweifelt sah Narcissa zu ihrer Schwester. „Hermine, lass sie mit Draco reden. Vielleicht wird er danach zur Zusammenarbeit bereit sein." Hermine lehnte sich zurück. Kopfschmerzen breiteten sich langsam von ihren Schläfen aus. „Andromeda – ehrlich, sollte er mit mir zusammen arbeiten, dann schauspielert er doch nur. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals von seiner Reinen-Blut-Doktrine abweichen wird."

"Das heißt, nur Ihre Vorurteile gegenüber meinem Sohn halten sie davon ab ihm zu helfen!" Narcissas Stimme war schrill.

„Ich hatte sie gewarnt dass ich nicht neutral sein werde. Was erwarten Sie eigentlich? Vielleicht erinnern sie sich noch daran, dass ich vor einigen Jahren in ihrem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer von ihrer verrückten Schwester gefoltert wurde, während ihr wohlerzogener Sohn zusah. Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hatten sie uns auch mit ihrer Gegenwart beehrt.

Oh, ja – ich habe Vorurteile. Unabhängig von dieser einprägsamen Erinnerung, bin ich während meiner Schulzeit von ihrem Sohn so oft beleidigt und gedemütigt worden, dass ich es nicht zählen kann. Von gestern ganz zu schweigen. Die einzige Chance, dass ich noch irgendetwas im Fall ihres Sohnes tun werde, wäre, wenn er mich auf Knien darum bitten würde. Und selbst dann habe ich Zweifel, was ich tun würde."

Im Buch "Wie berate ich Klienten bei juristischen Fragen" würde sie sicher keinen Absatz finden, in dem erklärt wurde, wie man seine Klienten beleidigte. Allerdings würde sie acuh keinen Absatz finden, in dem beschreiben würde, wie man mit Klienten umgehen sollte, die man aus am eigenen Leib zuvor erlebten Foltersituationen kannte.

Sie hatte an zwei aufeinander folgenden Tagen Ihre ganze Professionalität verloren. Dieser Fall ging ihr mehr an die Substanz als sie erwartete hatte. Mittlerweile war es ja auch gar kein „Fall" mehr. Ron war überglücklich gewesen, als sie ihm gestern gesagt hatte, dass der Fall endgültig zu den Akten gehörte.

Narcissa begann zu weinen. Hermines Gewissen begann sofort mit ihrem Entschluss zu hadern. Narcissa war eine besorgte Mutter. Es musste schrecklich sein zu wissen, dass der eigene Sohn in dieser Hölle von Gefängnis für den Rest seines Lebens rotten würde. Auch wenn ihre eigene Erziehung an seiner jetzigen Lage nicht ganz unschuldig war. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen.

Als die zwei Frauen endlich ihr Büro verließen hatte Hermine Kopfschmerzen und fühlte sich wie ein gefangenes Tier in einem zu kleinen Käfig. Zum ersten Mal seit sie ihre Stelle angetreten hatte, ging sie früher nach Hause.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, leider…..

Kapitel 3

Er lag auf seiner Pritsche und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte einen Fehler begangen. Vielleicht den größten in seinem Leben, obwohl er sich dessen nicht sicher war. Einige große Fehler gingen bereits auf sein Konto.

Woher war bloß plötzlich wieder dieser Stolz gekommen? Seit Jahren hatte er nichts davon mehr aufbringen können.

Er hatte den Himmel durch das winzige Fenster beobachtet. Seit die Tore von Azkaban sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatten, hatte er den Himmel nicht mehr gesehen. Es war kein klarer, blauer Himmel gewesen. Dunkle Wolken hatten sich über einem blendend grauen Himmel gejagt. Die Wolken hatten unterschiedliche Schattierungen von leichtem hellgrau zu bedrohlichem Anthrazit.

Er war wunderschön. Die Bewegung der Wolken war hypnotisierend. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie der Wind sich auf seinem Gesicht anfühlen würde. Wie es sein würde, wenn die ersten Regentropfen seine Haut berühren würden.

Dann hatte er die Stimme gehört. Er war immer noch in den Anblick des Himmels vertieft gewesen als er angefangen hatte zu sprechen. Dann waren die Worte in sein Gehirn gedrungen und sofort waren Erinnerungen geweckt worden. Diese kalte, hochnäsige Stimme – sie hatte ihn niemals Mister genannt. Er hatte die Hexe mit den Vogelnesthaaren sofort vor Augen. Von allen Menschen auf Erden, warum musste sie es sein? Vom ersten Moment an hatte sie ihn genervt. Im Unterricht hatte sie immer ihre Hand oben, immer die richtige Antwort parat. Kleine Schleimerin, Liebling aller Lehrer und immer so brav. Als er hörte, sie sei ein Schlammblut, hatte er sie gehasst. Oder zumindest hatte er das gedacht.

Als er sich umdrehte sah er sie direkt vor sich. Sie sah älter aus, natürlich. Sie hatte eine sehr strenge Robe an und ihr Haar in einem Knoten. Sehr erfolgreich, aber was hätte man sonst erwartet? Und dann hatte er in ihre Augen gesehen. Und dort hatte er Mitleid gesehen. Irgendwo in seinem Hirn hatte es klick gemacht. Er war kein gebrochener Mann, nicht ihr gegenüber. Er hörte auf zu denken und handelte aus purem Instinkt. Er musste aus dem Raum hinaus. Er hielt es nicht mit ihr zusammen in der Kammer aus.

Er hatte gedacht, er hätte alle Erniedrigungen hinter sich. Azkaban war voll davon.

Nach dem Krieg hatte man die Dementoren nicht mehr einsetzen wollen. Man hatte die Zellen durch einen neuen Zauber geschützt. Der Zauber nährte sich von der Kraft des Gefangenen. Je stärker der Gefangene war, desto stärker war das Schild um die Zelle. So würde der Gefangene sich selber gefangen halten bis er starb. Und das immer in der richtigen Dosierung. Als positiven Nebeneffekt, wurde durch die Verwendung der Magie des Gefangenen vermieden, dass es zu spontanen magischen Handlungen kam. Der Zauber war so pervers, dass er vom Dunklen Lord persönlich hätte stammen können.

Er musste sein Verlies selber säubern. Als er sich weigerte, hatten sie ihn dazu gezwungen.

Viele der Wachen hatten sich nach dem Krieg freiwillig gemeldet. Sie hatten Verwandte verloren und viele waren Schlammblüter oder andere Halbblüter. Man hatte ihnen erlaubt, wenn es die Situation erforderte eine Abwandlung des Imperius-Fluchs zu verwenden. Der Körper des Gefangenen wurde damit beherrscht, aber nicht sein Geist.

Sie hatten ihn die Zelle mit einer Zahnbürste schrubben lassen. Dabei war er scih der Situation vollauf bewusst. Seine Knie waren nach stundenlangem Schrubben auf dem felsigen Boden rohes Fleisch gewesen. Er hatte sich weiterhin geweigert. Nach dem vierten Mal war er zusammengebrochen und hatte stundenlang geweint. Danach hatte er stumm jede Woche seine Zelle gereinigt.

Die Zeit hier ließ sich leicht einteilen. Einmal die Woche musste er die Zelle reinigen, einmal im Monat erhielt er Post.

Es war ihm nicht erlaubt die Briefe länger als einen Tag zu behalten. Die Wachen verbrannten die Briefe vor seinen Augen. Er lernte sie auswendig, seit dem ersten Mal. Er würde sich später daran erinnern, bis ein neuer Brief kam. An einige besonders schöne erinnerte er sich noch nach Jahren.

Am Tag nachdem er Post erhielt war es ihm erlaubt Antworten zu schreiben. Sie gaben ihm nicht Pergament und Federkiel. Er musste rechteckige Seiten verwenden – Muggel Papier. Und er musste einen merkwürdigen Schreibstock verwenden. Die Wachen nannten ihn einen Kugelschreiber. Er musste alles wie ein Muggel verrichten. Sie hatten ihn zu einem Muggel reduziert – nein, einen Squibb.

Er bekam nur Briefe von seiner Mutter. Bis vor drei Jahren der erste Brief seiner Tante eintraf. Das war merkwürdig. Ihr erster Brief war voller Vorwürfe. Ihr Mann und ihre Tochter waren während des Krieges ums Leben gekommen. Er erfuhr dass seine Cousine mit Remus Lupin, dem Werwolf-Lehrer verheiratet gewesen war. Was für eine schreckliche Vorstellung! Aber auch er war getötet worden. Nun kümmerte sich seine Tante um das Kind der Metamorph-Hexe und des Werwolfs. Was für eine Missgeburt das Kind sein musste!

Seine ersten Antworten hatten aus oberflächlichen Höflichkeiten bestanden. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was er ihr hätte schreiben sollen. Nach einigen Briefen gingen ihm ihre Anschuldigungen gehörig auf die Nerven und er begann in ähnlichem Ton zu antworten. Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, dass sie ein Schlammblut geheiratet hatte und dass alle in diesem verdammten Krieg getötet worden waren. Er hatte selber unter dem Krieg und seinen Nachwehen gelitten. Hatte er nicht seine Kindheit und Jugend verloren? Er hatte seine Zukunft verloren und alles, was man Leben nennen konnte. Er existierte nur noch, war lebendig begraben.

Eigentlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet weiterhin Briefe von ihr zu erhalten. Aber sie antwortete. Ihre Briefe wurden persönlicher und er schrieb ihr Dinge, die er so nie jemanden gesagt hatte oder gewagt hatte auch nur zu denken. Wenn er die Briefe schrieb, floss alles aus ihm heraus.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Ereignisse des Tages. Seine Gefühle waren so durcheinander. Es war so schön gewesen eine andere Stimme zu hören und mit jemand zu sprechen, der tatsächlich auch auf das Gesagte reagierte. Ihre Augen hatten eine Wärme ausgestrahlt. Und Mitleid! Aber er konnte es ihr auch nicht vorwerfen. Er hatte jahrelang in Selbstmitleid gebadet, bis er alle Hoffnungen endgültig begraben hatte und nicht mehr über vergossene Milch weinte.

Aber heute hatte er die Möglichkeit vor der Nase gehabt und er hatte sie nicht ergriffen. Noch schlimmer, hatte er die Tür zu einem neuen Leben mit aller Macht zugeschlagen.

Er schloss seine Augen. Tränen flossen in seinen Bart.

-o-

"Hermine? Kann ich reinkommen?!"

Hermine sah von ihrem Pergament auf. Andromeda Tonks stand in der Tür. Hermine war überrascht sie zu sehen. Sie hatte nicht erwartete, dass Andromeda nach dem gestrigen Debakel wieder zu ihr kommen würde. Aber sie war sehr erleichtert die ältere Frau zu sehen. Sie vergötterten Teddy und besuchten ihn so oft sie Zeit hatten. Dabei hatten sie alle auch Andromeda in ihr Herz geschlossen. Hermine hatte befürchtet die Freundschaft zu ihr verloren zu haben, nachdem sie sich geweigert hatte, den Fall weiter zu bearbeiten.

Mit einem herzlichen Lächeln nickte sie daher. „Bitte, setz' dich doch! Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?" Nachdem Andromeda sich auf den Sessel vor Hermines Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte, lächelte sie zurück. „Nein, danke! Ich wollte dir nur das hier geben." damit stellte sie eine kleine hölzerne Schatulle auf den Tisch.

Hermine lehnte sich neugierig über den Tisch. „Was ist das?"

"Briefe von Draco." Hermine zuckte zurück und starrte Andromeda stumman.

„Er schreibt mir seit drei Jahren. Du hast gestern gesagt, du würdest nur dann weiter an dem Fall arbeiten, wenn Draco dich anflehen würde. Ich denke, diese Briefe werden das für ihn tun."

Hermine starrte gedankenverloren auf die Schatulle.

„Hermine, wirst du sie lesen? Ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht habe, dich um etwas zu bitten, aber es würde mich sehr glücklich machen, wenn du sie liest."

Sehr langsam nickte Hermine.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, leider…..

Kapitel 4

"Hermine? Schatz, wir müssen in einer halben Stunde im Fuchsbau sein."

Ron trat in ihr Büro. Nach einem Schritt blieb er erstaunt stehen. Hermine saß im Dunkeln in ihrem Lieblingssessel, Papiere auf ihrem Schoß und starrte vor sich hin. Mit einer knappen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs entzündete er einige Kerzen.

Hermines Gesicht war sehr blass. Er hatte sie nicht mehr in einem solchen Zustand gesehen seit der Schlacht. Mit einigen großen Schritten war er bei ihr und kniete sich vor sie. Er berührte ihre Schulter und sah ihr eindringlich in das Gesicht. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an.

„Ron?" Sie sah sich um und bemerkte wie dunkel es schon war. "Sind wir zu spät für das Abendessen?" Ihre Stimme klang als wäre sie aus tiefem Schlaf gerissen worden.

Ron war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Die ganze Situation erschien im so irreal.

„Hermine, was hast du da?" Er nahm die Papiere von ihrem Schoß.

Immer noch in einem traumwandlerischen Zustand sah sie zu ihm. „Briefe von Draco."

Wut kochte in ihm auf. Er stand auf und entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihr, dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um. „Hattest du nicht gesagt, du hast den Fall ad acta gelegt?" Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber eisig.

"Neue Indizien sind aufgetaucht." Hermine war nun auch aufgestanden. Sie sprach mit ihrer besten Gerichtsstimme.

„Woher kommen denn plötzlich neue Indizien? Verdammt, Hermine, kannst du es nicht einfach sein lassen?"

Sie stand nun sehr gerade. „Andromeda hat mir die Briefe von Draco gebracht und mich gebeten sie zu lesen. Damit ich verstehe, warum sie denkt, dass er frei sein sollte."

Sie hoffte, wenn sie Andromeda erwähnen würde, die so viel durch die Todesser verloren hatte, würde es bei Ron eine Wirkung zeigen. Wenn sie eine gerechte Verhandlung wollte, warum konnte Ron es dann nicht auch einsehen?

"Keiner mit einem Dunklen Mal am Arm sollte frei herumlaufen. Du weißt das! Du von allen solltest das wissen! Verdammt, du bist Muggel-geboren!" Seine Stimme wurde lauter.

"Ich weiß ganz genau, was ich bin. Aber ich weiß genauso gut, wenn wir sie einfach wegsperren, dann sind wir genauso wie sie. Richten ohne zu fragen. Wo ist denn da die Gerechtigkeit?" Sie öffnete und schloss ihre Fäuste.

„Keiner mit dem Mal ist unschuldig! Du weißt, wie sie es bekamen!" Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sie wusste alles über den Zauber des Dunklen Males.

„Sie haben nicht das vollständige Ritual an ihm durchgeführt. Er hat nur das Mal nicht die Verbindung." Ihre Stimme war immer noch harsch, aber sie hatte die Lautstärke gedämpft.

Ron gab ein verachtendes Geräusch von sich. „Ja, klar! Was hat er denn Tantchen noch für Märchen erzählt?"

"Ron, warum gibst du ihm nicht eine Chance? Du weißt dass man ihn unter Veritaserum befragen wird, sobald er vor Gericht steht. Ich möchte ihm doch nur die Möglichkeit geben ein ordentliches Gerichtsurteil für seine Taten zu erhalten. Schau dir doch an, was mit Sirius passiert ist."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du vergleichst Sirius mit Malfoy? Malfoy hat immer alles gehasst, außer sich selber und seiner reinblütigen Familie! Hast du denn vergessen, was er mit uns gemacht hat? Mit dir?"

„Kannst du denn nicht sehen, dass er da hinein geboren wurde? Er hatte keine Möglichkeit zwischen Gut und Böse zu wählen!"

Ron war kurz davor seine Beherrschung vollends zu verlieren. „Du hast Mitleid mit dem Batsard? Bist du verrückt? Wenn es nach mir ginge kann er in dem Loch verrotten!"

Alle Farbe wich aus Hermines Gesicht. „Das meinst du nicht wirklich!"

„Ich glaube schon! Er würde dich in den nächst besten Kerker werfen oder schlimmeres, wenn sie gewonnen hätten. Warum willst du ihm helfen?"

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Das ist doch genau das, wovon ich rede. Wir haben gewonnen und deswegen haben wir die Verpflichtung Gerechtigkeit walten zu lassen und nicht Gefühle!"

Er sah sie an, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen. „Jeder mit einem Dunklen Mal gehört nach Azkaban – ein Leben lang. Das IST Gerechtigkeit!"

Sie sah ihn lange schweigend an. Dann richtete sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „Du solltest jetzt zum Abendessen in den Fuchsbau aufbrechen, sonst kommst du zu spät. Bitte entschuldige mich bei deinen Eltern! Ich habe noch eine Menge Arbeit zu erledigen"

Ron wurde sehr blass. „Das war es dann?" Seine Stimme war eisig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron! Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich im Moment nicht um mich haben kann."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, verließ er den Raum.

-o-

Als sie die kleine Kammer betrat war es wie eine Wiederholung des ersten Besuchs. Er sah aus dem Fenster, vollkommen verloren in den Anblick des Himmels. Heute war er strahlend blau mit hübschen Schäfchenwolken.

"Mr. Malfoy, können wir beginnen?"

Dieses Mal drehte er sich sofort zu ihr um. Wenn das möglich war, sah er noch gehetzter aus als bei ihrem ersten Besuch.

„Wieso bist du zurückgekommen? Um einen zweiten Blick auf die armselige Gestalt, zu werfen? Um eine gute Geschichte zu haben, wenn du mit dem Wiesel-Clan zu Abend isst?"

Eine Welle von Unwohlsein überschwemmte sie. Ungewollt hatte er einen wunden Punkt getroffen Sie liebte das monatliche Familienessen bei den Weasleys. Vielleicht würde sie niemals wieder daran teilhaben... Sie kämpfte die Gefühle zurück.

„Könnten wir die Höflichkeiten überspringen und zum Punkt kommen?"

„Was ist denn der Punkt, Miss Granger?" er zog seine Augenbraue in einer arroganten Wiese hoch, die nur er zustande brachte. Erstaunlich wie er es schaffte überheblich zu wirken, wenn er aussah wie ein Penner.

„Ihre Tante hat mir die Briefe gebracht, die sie ihr geschrieben haben. Nachdem ich sie gelesen habe, denke ich, haben wir eine gute Chance sie aus dem Gefängnis zu holen, sobald wir einen Gerichtstermin haben."

Die Gefühle in seinem Gesicht jagten sich in rascher Folge. Dann bekam er sich wieder in den Griff und sein Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos.

„Was, wenn ich keine Hilfe von einem dreckigen Schalmmblut will?"

"Mr. Malfoy, ich denke, Sie haben nur eine Chance – und die heißt Hilfe von einem dreckigen Schalmmblut annehmen. Kein andere hat Interesse daran sie hier heraus zu holen!"

Er taxierte sie. "So, wenn ich mir von dir helfen lasse – was ist in dem Spiel für dich drin? Warum machst du das?"

Sie überlegte noch, was sie antworten sollte, als sie sich schon sagen hörte „Um den Unterschied zu machen. Ich bin Muggel-geboren, aber ich lasse euch Pack nicht meine Gedanken und Gefühle korrumpieren um alles zu hassen, was reinblütig ist. Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen, aber ich will nicht in einer Welt leben, in der Menschen nach oberflächlichen Beurteilungen gerichtet werden. Das wäre wie eine Welt in der Voldemort gewonnen hätte"

Er sah sie mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an, eine Mischung aus Respekt und Hass. „Du wirst niemals Dankbarkeit von mir erhalten."

„Das ist mir egal! Ich mache das hier nicht für dich!"

Erstaunt sah sie zu, wie er sich an den Tisch setzte und sie erwartungsvoll ansah. „Wie geht das nun weiter?"

-o-

Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Sie war tatsächlich zurückgekommen. Nach all den Jahren gab es wieder ein Quäntchen Hoffnung. Er hatte fürchterliche Angst die Seifenblase könnte platzen und er würde sich danach noch schlechter fühlen als bisher.

Sie hatte ihm vom Veritaserum erzählt. Er mochte die Idee nicht. Wer würde das auch mögen? Aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

Sie hatte ihm gesagt, sie würden ihn über das Initiationsritual befragen. Und über das Opfer das für den Zauber nötig war.

Sie hatte ihn nichts gefragt. Er wunderte sich warum. Scheinbar reichten ihr die Briefe. Er konnte sich nicht an alles erinnern, was er geschrieben hatte.

Über seine erste Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord vielleicht?

Während Grabbe und Goyle von ihren Vätern in den Ferien zu einem exklusiven Bordell gebracht worden waren, hatte sein Vater eine andere Art von Initiation für ihn geplant. Und er hatte weit mehr von seiner Unschuld verloren als seine zwei Freunde.

Sein Vater hatte ihn Mitten in der Nacht geweckt. Stumm hatte er ihm einen schwarzen umhang in die Hand gedrückt. Er war mit ihm appariert und auf einem Friedhof gelandet. Wie gruftig!

Es waren noch andere da gewesen und endlich hatte er den Dunklen Lord zum ersten Mal gesehen.

Und es war ganz anders als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte sich den Dunklen Lord immer als machtvollen Magier vorgestellt. Ähnlich wie Dumbledore, nur mit weniger großväterlichem Gehabe. Jünger, dunkler, mächtiger.

Stattdessen war da dieses…Ding. Magie schien aus jeder Pore dieser Kreatur zu pulsen – zusammen mit Hass und Verachtung. Er war starr vor Schreck. Reine Panik war durch seine Adern geflossen als die roten Augen der Kreatur auf ihn gefallen waren. Und er wusste, dass der Dunkel Lord seine Angst spürte.

"Dein Sohn, Lucius?" Die Stimme war noch grauenvoller als das Aussehen dieses Etwas.

Aber sein Vater hatte sich tief verbeugt. „Ja, mein Lord!"

In diesem Moment hatte Draco gewusst, dass er verflucht war. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, wie er diesen Dämon jemals zufrieden stellen konnte. Sein Schicksal war besiegelt.

In dieser Nacht war er Zeuge geworden, wie fünf neue Todesser aufgenommen wurden.

Um Todesser zu werden musste man ein Opfer dar bringen. Aber nicht irgendeines. Das Band wurde nur stark genug, wenn man das Opfer kannte.

Wenn ein Zauberer tötete, benutzte er „Avada Kedavra". Keine Gewalt, kein Blut - eine saubere Angelegenheit. Aber dieses Ritual war älter, heidnisch. Die Opfer mussten mit der Hand getötet werden. Ein unschuldiges Opfer mit der eigenen Hand zu töten und dessen Blut für einen Dämon zu vergießen, bindet den Täter ein Leben lang.

Es ist eine Sache den ganzen Hass zu bündeln und auf eine Person zu fokussieren – es ist etwas anderes die eigene Hand dazu zu bringen den Dolch zu führen.

Er hatte in dieser Nacht fünf Morde gesehen. Es war wie in einem Schlachthof. Außer dass er nie in einem Schlachthof gewesen war.

Blut war überall. Unglaublich viel Blut. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das Gesehene zu verarbeiten um sich zu übergeben. Die anderen waren beeindruckt, wie kaltblütig er alles mit ansah. Er war der jüngste Teilnehmer. Sein Vater war so stolz auf ihn gewesen.

Nur war er nicht kaltblütig. Er war wie versteinert vor Schreck.

Sie waren bei Sonnenaufgang wieder zu Hause. Als er alleine in seinem warmen Bett lag, begann er unkontrolliert zu zittern. Ihm war bitterkalt. Er hatte sich stundenlang unter die heiße Dusche gestellt. Seine Hat war danach verbrüht, aber warm wurde ihm nicht.

Vo diesem Tage an, wurde ihm nie wieder richtig warm. In seinem Inneren gab es immer eine kleine Stelle die eisig blieb.

Auf dem Rückweg nach Hogwarts hatten Grabbe und Goyle im Zug von ihren Erlebnissen im Bordell geprahlt. Er hatte nur aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Vor seinen Augen sah er einen einzelnen rubinroten Tropfen im Licht der Fackeln glitzern bevor er ins Gras zu seinen Füßen fiel.

Während des Schuljahres hatte er versucht es zu vergessen. Er hatte es in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins geschoben und so getan als wäre es nie geschehen.

Dann wurde sein Vater nach dem Fehlschlag im Ministerium verhaftet. Der Dunkle Lord war außer sich vor Wut. Schon in der ersten Nacht nach seiner Rückkehr in den Sommerferien hatte Voldemort ihnen einen Besuch abgestattet.

Seine Tante war mit ihm erschienen und hatte über das Elend ihrer Schwester gelacht.

"Dein Vater hat versagt. Daher wirst du seinen Platz unter meinen Gefolgsleuten einnehmen. Eine wichtige Aufgabe wartet auf dich. Du wirst nicht versagen!"

Er hatte vor dieser Kreatur gestanden und den Hass gespürt, den sie verströmte. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was ihn erwarten würde, sollte er versagen. Er wusste nur, dass er zum Zeitpunkt seines Versagens besser tot wäre. Alles wäre besser als eine Strafe von diesem Dämonen zu erhalten.

Seine Mutter hatte sich vor diesem Dämon auf die Knie geworfen und um Gnade gefleht.

Als wenn dieses Ding gewusst hätte, was Gnade bedeutete.

"Still, Frau!" Er hatte es nur einmal gesagt und als seine Mutter in ihrem Leid seine Worte nicht wahrnahm, hatte er nur kurz mit seinen Zauberstab gezuckt.

Sie hatte unter grausamen Schmerzen geschrieen. „Nein!" Draco hatte versucht zu ihr zu rennen, aber seine Tante hatte ihn mit einem Fluch gebannt. Er konnte nur zusehen, wie seine Mutter sich in ihren Schmerzen wand. Das irre Lachen seiner Tante in den Ohren.

Als es endlich nach einer endlosen Ewigkeit vorbei war, hatte das Ding sich zu ihm umgedreht. „Sieh' was passiert wenn du mir nicht gehorchst!" Dann war es verschwunden.

Einige Tage später war er von seiner Tante geweckt worden. Wieder Mitten in der Nacht und wieder war es zu einem Friedhof gegangen.

Dieses Mal war eine große Menge versammelt. Es gab Todesser mit Robe und Maske, aber auch andere Magier und Hexen. Seine Tante hatte ihn zur ersten Reihe geführt. Sie trug keine Maske. Ehrfurchtsvoll waren alle vor ihr zurückgewichen.

Irgendwann war dann der Dunkle Lord erschienen. Die Schlange an seiner Seite, wie ein treuer Hund. Die Menge war in lauten Jubel ausgebrochen. Mit einem kurzen Nicken seines Kopfes hatte er sie verstummen lassen und dann hatte er begonnen zu reden. Seine Stimme klang schaurig, aber bannte alle Zuhörer.

„Ich heiße euch willkommen! Willkommen in der Stunde, in der wir Geschichte schreiben!" Die Menge klatschte.

„Ab heute werden wir nicht mehr klein beigeben! Ab heute werden wir uns nehmen, was uns zusteht! Heute bricht eine neue Ära an!"

Draco spürte das Kribbeln in ihm. Die Worte berauschten ihn ebenso wie alle anderen. Fast vergaß er wir grauenvoll diese Kreatur doch war.

„Schlammblüter, Blutsverräter und Bastarde werden ab heute auf den Platz in der Weltordnung verwiesen, auf den sie gehören: als niedere Kreaturen, die uns dienen dürfen!"

Jubel brandete durch die Menge.

„Wir sind die wahren Herrscher! Wir, reinblütige Magier werden die Welt in neuem Glanz erschaffen!"

Die Masse brodelte.

„Wir werden uns nicht mehr verstecken!" Mit einem leisen Zischen verschwanden die Masken der Todesser. Draco erkannte nun Väter seiner Schulkameraden und Geschäftspartner seines Vaters.

„Unsere Gegner werden wir wie Kakerlaken unter unseren Stiefeln zermalmen!"

Jubel und Hochrufe wurden immer lauter. Trotzdem übertönte der Dunkle Lord die Menge. „Folgt mir in eine bessere Zukunft! Folgt mir und herrscht über die Welt!"

Um Draco herum brodelte die Menge. Die Augen der umstehenden glitzerten in einem fanatischen Feuer. Auf einen Wink des Dunklen Lords hin, bewegten seine Todesser sich durch die Menge. Sie schienen sich gezielt Gruppen zu suchen.

Erstaunt sah Draco wie eine dieser Gruppen nach der anderen verschwand. Seine Tante zischelte nur verächtlich „Dummer Pöbel!" und führte ihn am Arm direkt vor den dunklen Lord.

Ohne Umschweife begann dieser zu sprechen. „Dein Vater hat versagt. Du wirst ihn ersetzen. Du sollst wissen, dass deine Einweihungszeremonie anders sein wird."

Draco war in Panik ausgebrochen. Schweiß rann ihm in die Augen. Was würden sie von ihm verlangen? Mit dem Zucken seines Zauberstabes verschwand Dracos Ärmel. Der Dunkle Lord berührte mit dem Stab seinen Oberarm und zischelte etwas. Heißer Schmerz strömte von der Spitze des Stabes in Dracos Arm und durch seinen ganzen Körper. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnen konnte, sah er den Schädel mit der Schlangenzunge auf seinem Arm.

"Ich werde dir eine Aufgabe geben. Du wirst einen meiner Feinde jagen und stellen. Sein Blut wird deine Initiation besiegeln und das Mal komplettieren." Er starrte Draco in die Augen. Wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange, war Draco wie erstarrt. Erstarrt vor dem seelenlosen Abgrund der sich hinter den roten Schlitzen auftat.

„Entweder wir nehmen das Blut meines Feindes oder das deiner Mutter um den Zauber zu beenden!"

Diese Nacht verfolgte ihn in seinen Träumen, Die Worte waren in sein Hirn graviert worden, wie das Mal in seine Haut. Sie verfolgten ihn an jedem Tag, in jeder Stunde.

Am nächsten Tag hatte er im Tagespropheten einen Bericht über Überfälle auf mehrere Muggeldörfer gefunden. Und weiter hinten unter Vermischtem auch etwas über einen Kampf mit einer Zentaurenherde. Bei allen Vorfällen hatte es Tote gegeben, aber da es sich nicht um Magier oder Hexen gehandelt hatte und das Ministerium scheinbar versuchte die Vorfälle herunter zu spielen, wurden die Überfälle nicht weiter verfolgt.

In der Muggelzeitung, die sein Vater wegen der Börsennachrichten abboniert hatte, fand er einen größeren Artikel. Es wurde von einer okkulten Sekte berichtet, die nachdem fünf Menschen auf einem Friedhof in einem satanischen Ritual getötet worden waren, das Trinkwasser der Umgebung vergiftet hatten. In mehreren Gemeinden hatte es insgesamt 53 Tote gegeben. Im Propheten war von zehn die Rede gewesen.

Im war es kalt über den Rücken gelaufen. So einfach war es für die Todesser. Keiner stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Wer hätte sich auch diesem Monstrum entgegen stellen können? Dumbledore etwa? Der alte schwachsinnige Tattergeis? Potter? Was für ein Witz! Jetzt glaubte er noch weniger die Geschichte, dass Potter eine Begegnung mit ihm überlebt haben sollte!

Er hatte das Ziel seiner Aufgabe einige Tage später genannt bekommen. Wie konnte er jemals diese Aufgabe zur Zufriedenheit des Dunklen Lords erfüllen? Wie konnte er nur zu hoffen wagen? Die schiere Monstrosität der Aufgabe ließ ihn fast verzweifeln. Aber er durfte nicht versagen! Sein Leben war ein einziger Alptraum geworden.

Natürlich wusste er, dass es eine Strafe für das Versagen seines Vaters war. Keiner erwartete ernsthaft, dass er erfolgreich sein würde.

Nach außen hin zeigte er eine arrogante Fassade: der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn erwählt! Der Dunkle Lord hatte Vertrauen in ihn! Würde er ihn sonst für eine so wichtige Aufgabe auserwählt haben?

Als er den Schrank bei Borgin und Burkes gefunden hatte, hatte er etwas Hoffnung geschöpft. Ein Plan hatte sich geformt. Jetzt musste er nur das Gegenstück reparieren. Allerdings hätte er nie gedacht, dass die Reparatur der schwierigste Teil des Plans war.

Er hatte im Zug zur Schule mit dem Mal auf seinem Arm. Erst recht nachdem dieser Idiot Slughorn ihn nicht in sein Abteil gebeten hatte.

Dann hatte er die Schuhe von Potter im Gepäcknetz gesehen. Seine ganze Frustration und jahrelang aufgestauter Hass brachen sich Bahn. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt diesem angeberischen Idioten in die Visage zu treten. Das Geräusch seiner brechenden Nase war unglaublich befriedigend. In diesem Moment hatte er sich machtvoll gefühlt. Fast gut genug um daran zu glauben, dass er den Wünschen des Dunklen Lords entsprechen könnte.

Er hatte am Unterricht teilgenommen, Quidditch gespielt und sogar einige Stunden mit Pansy verbracht, aber seine Gedanken waren immer nur auf ein Ziel gerichtet.

Die fehlgeschlagenen Versuche ließen das Monster ungeduldig werden und er hatte Draco ein Datum gesetzt. Der Druck wurde immer größer.

Er hatte den Vielsafttrank in der Toilette der Maulenden Myrtel gebraut. Es schien der sicherste Ort zu sein. Er hatte seinen Charme eingesetzt. Sie bewunderte ihn. Sie schmeichelte ihm. Und er erzählte ihr von seinen Sorgen. Wer würde schon Myrtel zuhören?

Merlin, wie erbärmlich das alles war! Er hatte keine richtigen Freunde und die einzige Person mit der er reden konnte war ein totes hässliches Mädchen.

An einem der Tage an denen Voldemort seinen Bericht hatte haben wollen, hatte Potter ihn gefunden. Diese Tage kosteten Draco alle Kraft und er hatte es gerade bis zu Myrtels Toilette geschafft, bevor er zusammengebrochen war. Und da kam Potter reinspaziert. Bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er tat war er schon halb durch den Todesfluch. Aber er war zu langsam und Potter hatte ihn aufgeschlitzt.

Der strahlende Held der guten Seite hatte nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt, als er ihm den tödlichen Fluch entgegen geschleudert hatte.

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen hatte er fürchterliche Schmerzen gespürt und dann war alles um ihn herum zurück getreten. Die Schmerzen waren verschwunden und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten war ihm warm und er fühlte sich entspannt. Er spürte, wie das Blut aus ihm floss und mit ihm sein Leben und er wünschte sich, dass es hier und jetzt zu Ende gehen würde.

Aber er wurde gerettet und wieder zusammengeflickt und mit etwas Glück hatte er dann auch den Weg für die Todesser nach Hogwarts vorbereitet.

Seine eigentliche Aufgabe stellte sich aber dann als unlösbar heraus. Er war der Versager, für den ihn alle hielten. Er war nicht fähig gewesen den alten Mann zu töten. Er war immer gut zu ihm gewesen. Mit keinem Wort hatte er die Ereignisse im Ministerium ihm gegenüber erwähnt. Er hatte ihn nicht schlechter behandelt als zuvor. Dumbledore musste gewusst haben, dass er der anderen Seite beigetreten war.

Im Gegenteil hatte er ihm dort oben auf dem Astronomieturm angeboten die Seiten zu wechseln. Hatte ihm einen kurzen Moment glauben machend, dass er es in sich hatte, gegen den Dunklen Lord und die Todesser antreten zu können.

Aber er hatte den Dunklen Lord gesehen. Er wusste wozu er fähig war. Dumbledore und sein zusammengewürfelter Haufen an Idealisten konnten dem nichts entgegensetzen.

Und dann hatte Snape ihn einfach getötet. So einfach war das!

Der Dunkle Lord war so erfreut über den Tod seines langjährigen Erzfeindes, dass er über das Verfehlen von Draco kein Wort verlor. Sein Vater wurde befreit und das Mal blieb einfach nur ein hässliches Tattoo – nicht mehr.

Oft hatte er sich gewünscht, er wäre in der Schlacht ums Leben gekommen. Tod erschien ihm immer noch besseres Schicksal, als hier zu sitzen. Als einzige Gesellschaft seine eigenen Gedanken und die Gewissheit versagt zu haben.

Wenn er aber ehrlich zu sich war, dann wusste er, dass er nicht einfach in den Tod gegangen wäre. Er hing an seinem erbärmlichen Leben.

Und nun würde er wieder eine Chance bekommen. Und aus Angst hier in diesem Loch zu verrotten, würde er sie ergreifen. Er wünschte sich er hätte mehr Rückgrat. Alle würden seine erbärmliche Geschichte hören. Und er würde auch diese Erniedrigung schlucken, nur um hier heraus zu kommen und weiter zu leben. Er war kein Held.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, leider…..

Kapitel 5.

"Hermine?" Ron war in ihr Wohnzimmer appariert. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie ihn sehen wollte. Die Verabredung zu der Wohltätigkeitsgala hatten sie vor Wochen vereinbart. Verabredung? Sie hatten eigentlich nie Verabredungen gehabt. Sie waren einfach überall hin zusammen gegangen.

Seit ihrem Streit hatte er immer wieder gewünscht, er hätte den letzten Schritt gemacht und sie wären zusammen gezogen. Er hatte sich damals eine Wohnung gesucht, als Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts gegangen war und er George mit dem Laden geholfen hatte.

Als Hermine dann in Stonehenge ihr Studium begonnen hatte, hatte sie sich in Fußnähe eine Wohnung gesucht. Damit sie bis spät Nachts in der Bibliothek lernen konnte. Er hatte dann sein Aurorentraining begonnen und viele Nachtschichten gehabt. Trotz all dieser Überlegungen hatte es nie auch nur einen Tag gegeben an dem sie sich nicht gesehen hätten.

Er hatte seit Jahren keine Nacht mehr in seiner Wohnung verbracht. Das hatte sich die letzten Tage geändert. Er hatte nicht gewusst, ob er bei ihr willkommen war. Hätten sie zusammen gewohnt, dann hätten sie sich sehen müssen. Dann wäre das Problem sicher schon aus der Welt.

Sie kam aus der Küche. Erstaunt betrachtete er ihre Jogginghose und sein altes Sweatshirt das sie trug. Sie wollte also auf die Gala verzichten, weil sie ihn immer noch nicht ertrug?

„Wieso bist du nicht umgezogen? Ich meine, auch wenn du nicht mit mir hingehen möchtest..." Mit großen Augen unterbrach sie ihn. „Nein, das ist es nicht!" Verstört sah er sie an. „Und wieso hast du dich noch nicht in deine neue Abendrobe geworfen?" Sie starrte auf ihr besockten Füße. „Ich bin gebeten worden nicht zu erscheinen." – „Was? Wieso?"

Mit einem Seufzer lies sie sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Die Leute würden eventuell nicht so viel Spenden, wenn ich anwesend bin. Mein Ruf in der Presse ist nicht mehr so gut wie er einmal war. Mein Erscheinen könnte Leute verärgern."

Ron öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Sein Gesicht lief rot an und er begann zu fluchen. „Was zum Teufel...die ganze Organisation war deine Idee. Was meinen die eigentlich damit, du könntest Leute verärgern? Sind die verrückt geworden? Die können dich nicht wieder ausladen...du bist eine der Gründerinnen dieser verdammten..." – „Ron, bitte..."

Er fasste ihren Arm und mit einem plopp verschwanden sie, um Sekunden später in Harrys und Ginnys Küche wieder auf zu tauchen.

„Harry!" Sie hörten eine Tür im oberen Stockwerk zuschlagen. Einige Sekunden später betrat Harry die Küche, Ginny im Gefolge.

Beide starten das Paar in ihrer Küche an. Hermine starrte peinlichst berührt in ihrer bequemsten Kleidung auf ihre Füße, während Ron in seinem besten Abendanzug ersichtlich wütend neben ihr stand.

Ginny und Harry tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Seitdem Ron alleine auf dem Familienessen aufgetaucht war, war allen klar, dass etwas bei den beiden nicht stimmte. Hermine arbeitete viel, hatte sich aber immer für die Familienessen Zeit genommen. Ron war allen Fragen äußerst übel gelaunt ausgewichen.

„Sie haben Hermine ausgeladen!" Ron stampfte nun auf und ab. „Diese arroganten Idioten! Wie können Sie Hermine nur ausladen – sie hat diesen verdammten Laden mit ins Leben gerufen!" Ginny hatte sich neben Hermine gestellt und schaute diese nun fragend an. „Sie haben mich ausgeladen, weil in den letzten Tagen zu viel in der Zeitung stand. Seit bekannt wurde dass ich an dem Fall Malfoy arbeite, ist die Hölle los gewesen. Daher hielten Agda und Amalie es für besser wenn ich nicht erscheine."

Ginny hatte nun den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie ihr Bruder. „Haben sie das vorher mit dir besprochen? Mit mir hat keiner gesprochen! Wie können diese arroganten Puten nur...Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!"

Ginny, Harry und Hermine hatten die Organisation für die Opfer der Todesser vor einigen Jahren ins Leben gerufen. Seit dem aber alle drei viel zu tun hatten, hatten sie zwei Frauen engagiert, die sich um die meiste Arbeit kümmerten.

„Eine solche Entscheidung können die zwei nicht alleine treffen!" Auch Harry begann nun wütend zu werden. Ron warf sich auf einen der Stühle. „Ich werde jedenfalls nicht hingehen." Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Als wenn das ein Opfer für dich ist." Ron grinste kurz zurück.

Ginny entging der kurze Blick der beiden nicht und sie war froh, dass die zwei eine so feste Basis für ihre Beziehung hatten. Ein paar Stürme würden sie wohl überstehen.

„Ich werde auch nicht gehen." Entschied sie. Harry stand da und sah alle verwirrt an. „Natürlich wird keiner hingehen." Sagte er entschieden.

Ginny begann zu Grinsen. „Nein, mein Schatz – du wirst hingehen und mich entschuldigen. Ich habe bei meinem letzten Spiel einige Verletzungen erlitten, die ich auskurieren muss. Und dann wirst du deine hübsche Rede halten und dich ebenfalls entschuldigen. So werden trotzdem Spenden eingehen. Und wenn du gehst, komm' doch auf dem Rückweg bei „El Gato" vorbei. Da wirst du nämlich Hermine, Ron und mich beim Abendessen finden und danach werden wir noch ins „Ocean's" gehen und ein wenig feiern. Und wir werden sicherstellen, das morgen haufenweise Fotos von uns in der Zeitung sind."

Ron und Harry spiegelten ihr Grinsen. Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen. „Aber schadet das nicht der Organisation? Wir haben sie schließlich zusammen gegründet..."

Ginny grinste sie kämpferisch an „Du sagst doch immer, wir haben für eine Welt gekämpft, in der man ohne Vorurteile bewertet werden soll. Also: willst du dich nun der Meinung der gehobenen Gesellschaft beugen – ohne dass sich jemand die Mühe macht, zu hinterfragen, was du eigentlich machst. Irgendwelchen Dummköpfen recht geben die alles glauben was im Propheten steht? Du tust nichts unrechtes. Wir stehen alle hinter dir und wir werden das auch zum Ausdruck bringen!" Ginny klatschte in die Hände. „Wunderbar! Harry! Gib' uns doch noch mal deine Rede. Das werden wir auch noch reinpacken."

Während Harry sich fertig anzog, bastelten Ginny und Hermine noch an seiner Rede. Mit einem Gesicht, als hätte er Bauchschmerzen verschwand Harry einige Minuten später im Flohnetz.

-o-

Sie apparierten nach einem wieder Erwarten schönen Abend in ihre Diele. Harry hatte von der Gala berichtet. Im „Oceans" hatten sie dann viel Aufsehen erregt. Harry und Ginny waren kein all zu glamouröses Paar. Sie bevorzugten ein ruhiges Privatleben. Daher gerieten alle Fotografen immer aus dem Häuschen wenn die zwei dann doch in der Öffentlichkeit auftraten.

Hermine war nervös und wusste nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Ron war den ganzen Abend unterhaltsam gewesen, hatte Anekdoten erzählt und sogar in dem Club mit ihr getanzt. Ansonsten war er auf Distanz geblieben.

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an. Er schien sich genauso unbehaglich zu fühlen. „Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse heißen Kakao?" entschlossen, zog sie ihren Mantel aus und ging vor in ihre Küche.

„Wir sollten reden!"

Hermine stand wie erstarrt vor dem Herd. Eine Tasse in ihrer Hand. Ein eisiger Klumpen befand sich plötzlich in ihrem Magen. Sie stellte die Tasse betont vorsichtig ab und drehte sich um.

Ron stand immer noch in seiner Jacke in der Tür zur Küche. „Gut. Dann reden wir." Ihre Stimme klang etwas aggressiv. Sie wollte nicht reden. Sie wollte nicht hören, dass es so nicht weiter ging. Sie wollte dass es so war wie vor fünf Tagen. Sie wollte von ihm in den Arm genommen werden und die Welt vergessen.

Ron zog langsam seine Jacke aus, legte sie über eine Stuhllehne und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Hermine konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie starrte auf einen Knopf an seiner Jacke. Er war dunkelblau und ein Faden hatte sich gelöst. Sie begann mechanisch ihren Ring zu drehen. Ihr Hirn war leer und gleichzeitig voll wirrer Gedanken. Das war das Ende. Er würde ihr sagen, dass er das alles nicht mehr mit machen konnte. Ihr Ehrgeiz und Arbeitswut und ihre Rechthaberische Art gingen ihm schon lange auf die Nerven und daher hatte er sich entschlossen...

„Ich…es tut mir leid!" Seine Stimme klang unsagbar traurig. So sollte sie klingen, wenn man eine Freundschaft und langjährige Beziehung beendete – für immer.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich scheinbar wie alle anderen verhalten habe. Aber Hermine, du musst mir glauben…ich…" seine Stimme verlor sich im Wust ihrer eigenen Gedanken. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Es war wichtig, dass sie hörte was er sagte.

„Ich glaube an das, was du tust! Ich kann es nur einfach nicht ertragen, dass es Malfoy ist." Er stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hände und starrte auf die Tischplatte.

Während sie versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er sagte, liefen ihre Gedanken auf Hochtouren.

„Wir hätten früher darüber reden sollen." – Darüber dass wir nie zusammen gepasst haben. Konzentrier' dich! –

„Ich habe so viel einfach nicht…ich habe es einfach weg gepackt…" – Dass ich ihm immer ein Gefühl gebe, dass er unzulänglich ist, weil ich alles besser weiß. Konzentrier' dich! -

„ich…" – kann es nicht mehr mit dir ertragen! Oh, bitte nicht! Bitte, bitte…–

Frustriert atmete er aus. Dann begann er noch einmal. „Damals…Malfoy war uns immer im Weg." Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken. Malfoy? Was hatte der damit zu tun?

„Er hat alles schwieriger gemacht. Aber das hätte ich ihm sicher verziehen." Trotzig sah er zu Hermine. „Ich kann auch sehen, dass er mit seiner Familie keine große Wahl hatte!" Dann starrte er wieder auf die Tischplatte.

„Aber ich kann die Schreie einfach nicht vergessen…und er stand einfach nur dabei und hat zugesehen…ich dachte, er wäre nur ein Idiot. Aber wie kann man denn ein menschliches Wesen sein und zusehen, wie jemand den man über Jahre kennt vor Schmerzen schreit? Und einfach nichts tun?" Seine Stimme versiegte und Hermine sah wie Tränen auf die Tischplatte tropften.

Mit ein paar Schritten war sie bei ihm und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Sie legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn heftig an sich. „Oh, Ron!" Er klammerte sich an sie wie ein Ertrinkender. Er wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Als sie bei Bill und Fleur untergekommen waren, damals kurz nachdem es passiert war, hatten sie darüber gesprochen. Aber sie hatten immer nur über ihre Gefühle gesprochen, nie darüber, wie es ihm ergangen war.

Als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, begann er zu erzählen. Wie verzweifelt er gewesen war, als er weg geführt wurde. Wie namenlos das Grauen war, als er sie hatte Schreien hören. Er hatte das all die Jahre weg geschoben, für nicht wichtig gehalten.

Es war ja vorbei und würde nie wieder passieren. Trotzdem war das Gefühl geblieben, versagt zu haben. Der Hass auf die Malfoys, auf jeden der es miterlebt hatte und nichts getan hatte. Hermine hörte schweigend zu. Hielt ihn eng umschlungen. Die Qualen, die Ron noch einmal durchlitt schnitten ihr ins Herz.

Irgendwann saßen sie erschöpft auf dem Küchenboden. Ausgelaugt von den Emotionen die sie durchlebt hatten. Aneinander geschmiegt genossen sie einfach die Nähe des anderen.

Hermine wollte die gerade erst wieder gefundene Harmonie nicht zerstören, trotzdem musste sie noch etwas klären.

Sie nahm ihren Kopf von Rons Schulter und legte die Hand an seine Wange. „Er hat nicht zugesehen. Er hat sich umgedreht. Aber er wusste, was er sehen würde. Er hat gesehen, wie Voldemort seine Mutter unter dem Cruciatusfluch hielt, während seine eigene Tante ihn mit einem Bann belegt hatte, so dass er zusehen musste. Das war das Druckmittel. Ron, ich will nicht sagen, dass ich ihm vergebe, was er getan hat– aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht ähnlich gehandelt hätte unter dem Druck, dass man meine Mutter vor meinen Augen langsam und qualvoll töten würde."

Ron schloss die Augen. Er hatte so viele Jahre damit verbracht, Malfoy zu hassen. Und nun tat es fast weh, dass dieser Hass sich aufgelöst hatte.

Er wusste, dass es immer mehrere Möglichkeiten gab und dass Malfoy die schlechteste gewählt hatte. Er begriff dies nun nicht nur mit seinem Verstand, sondern konnte nun auch zulassen, dass er es auf anderen Ebenen begriff. Er konnte nun Mitleid zulassen.

„Ich werde es nicht mögen, aber ich werde dir auch keine Steine in den Weg legen. Wenn du es tun musst, dann tue es. Und wenn sich herausstellt, dass er unter den Umständen relativ unschuldig ist, dann muss ich akzeptieren, dass er wieder auf den gleiche Straßen wandeln wird wie unsereins:"

Hermine wusste wie viel es Ron gekostet hatte. Und sie war stolz auf ihn. Sie presste sich an ihn und flüsterte aus tiefsten Herzen. „Ich liebe dich! Ich will dich nie verlieren!" Als Antwort drückte er sie fest an sich. „Ich liebe dich auch! Und du wirst mich nicht verlieren!"

Nach einigen Momenten der Stille, begann er wieder zu sprechen. „Hermine, ich weiß, vielleicht ist das jetzt ein schlechter Moment, aber meinst du nicht auch, es wäre an der Zeit, dass wir eine gemeinsame Wohnung suchen?" Erstaunt sah Hermine auf. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

Er sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Weißt du, wenn wir das nächste Mal streiten, möchte ich mich abends versöhnen!" Hermine lachte in seine Brust. „Gerne."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, leider…..

Kapitel 6

„Tante Cissy – Tante Cissy – guck, was Oma mir gegeben hat!" Teddy stürzte, sobald sie das Haus betreten hatte auf sie los. Er zog sie am Arm in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Teddy, sage wenigstens erst einmal „Guten Tag!" und lass Tante Cissy in Ruhe ankommen." Man konnte aber in Andromedas Stimme das Lächeln hören, daher zog Teddy seine Großtante weiter bis sie vor einer merkwürdigen Konstruktion im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren.

Auf dem Boden breitete sich ein schwarzes Gebilde aus, das aus flachen Latten und gerundeten Kurven zu bestehen schien. Die Latten hatten weiße Striche in der Mitte und jeweils links und rechts davon metallene Fäden. Als Teddy das ratlose Gesicht seiner Großtante sah, holte er ein Auto hervor. „Das ist eine Carrera Bahn!" Sein Gesicht strahlte. „Und ich kann damit die Autos bewegen - mit Magie!"

Er war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. Er stellte das Auto auf eine der schwarzen Latten und holte dann ein knubbeliges Etwas und plötzlich surrte das Auto los.

„Guck, Tante Cissy!" Konzentriert, mit der Zungenspitze zwischen den Zähnen, steuerte Teddy das Auto. „Und guck, wenn ich hier zu schnell bin, dann wooooommmm!" Das Auto flog über eine Kurve hinaus und prallte gegen die Wand. „Das ist sooo toll!"

Sie konnte es kaum glauben, wie glücklich das Kind immer war. Immer fröhlich und lachend. Andromeda sagte immer, wie erstaunt sie sei, wie viel Menschen dem Kleinen Liebe schenkten.

Sie selber hatte ihn bei ihrem ersten Besuch nicht einmal anfassen wollen. Sie hatte Andromeda öfter darauf angesprochen ihn untersuchen zu lassen, ob nicht doch etwas von dem Werwolf in ihm sei. Aber Andromeda hatte sich strikt weg geweigert. Keiner würde an ihrem Enkel herumexperimentieren. Er war wie und was er war und damit basta.

Eines Tages hatte der Kleine dann auf Andromedas Schoß gesessen, die Arme nach ihr ausgestreckt und seine Haarfarbe der ihren angepasst. Er hatte so sehr wie Draco in dem Alter ausgesehen, dass sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen auf den Arm genommen hatte. Seitdem hatte er ihr Herz erobert.

„Hat dein Onkel Harry dir die Bahn gekauft?" – Andromeda, die gerade mit einer Kanne Tee ins Zimmer trat, lachte. „Nein, die hat William damals für Dora gekauft. Aber sie hat nur einmal damit gespielt und das war es dann. Meine Güte, war William damals geknickt!" Sie kicherte. „Und dann, als Dora und Remus mal zum Essen hier waren, hat er das Ding wieder ausgegraben. Remus und er haben bis morgens um drei damit gespielt!"

Narcissa sah wie ein Schatten über Andromedas Gesicht zog. „Wie machst du das bloß?" Erschrocken hielt sie die Hand vor ihren Mund. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz zwischen den zwei Frauen, dass keine die Vergangenheit ansprach.

Müde sah Andromeda zu ihrer Schwester. Plötzlich sah sie um Jahre gealtert aus. „Setz dich, Cissy!" Sie selber nahm auf dem Sofa Platz und goss ihnen zwei Tassen Tee ein.

Lange Zeit saßen die zwei Frauen still da. Als Narcissa schon glaubte, Andromeda würde nicht mehr sprechen, fragte diese „Vermisst du Lucius?" Erstaunt starrte Narcissa ihre Schwester an.

Sie wusste nicht, was das damit zu tun hatte. „Naja, am Anfang habe ich ihn sehr vermisst. Ich musste alle Entscheidungen alleine treffen und..." und das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum sie eines Tages bei Andromeda aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte niemanden, den sie um Rat fragen konnte. Viele Dinge hatte immer Lucius entschieden. Ihre Bekannten aus der gehobenen Gesellschaft saßen entweder in Azkaban oder mieden sie. Sie hätte sowieso mit keinem über ihre Probleme sprechen können, niemand stand ihr so nahe.

Andromeda sah sie eindringlich an. „Nein, Cissy. Vermisst du IHN? Wenn etwas Lustiges passiert oder etwas Trauriges und du es jemanden erzählen möchtest. Wenn du abends nicht einschlafen kannst? Vermisst du ihn dann?"

Narcissa begann mit dem Teelöffel zu spielen. „Wir hatten nie ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Das Haus ist so groß, dass ich meinen eigenen Flügel haben könnte, wenn ich wollte. Und er hat sich nie für meine Erzählungen interessiert. Nein, Andromeda – so vermisse ich ihn nicht!"

Sie hob den Blick und sah, dass Andromeda langsam nickte. „Das habe ich mir gedacht." Dann verfiel sie wieder in Schweigen. Narcissa starrte auf einen Fleck auf der Tischdecke.

Ihre Ehe war von ihren Eltern arrangiert worden. Es hatte sie nicht so schlecht getroffen wie Andromeda. Für Andromeda war die Wahl ihrer Eltern auf Goyle gefallen. Auch noch Jaher später, lief es Narcissa eiskalt den Rücken hinunter beim Gedanken, dass man sie mit diesem Bergtroll hätte verheiraten können. Hätte sie Goyle heiraten sollen, wäre sie auch mit dem erstbesten durchgebrannt. Aber Lucius war gut aussehend, klug und charmant. Zumindest wenn es ihm einen Vorteil brachte. Ihre Ehe war so verlaufen, wie die ihrer Eltern. Aber das hatte sie erwartet. Sie übernahm gesellschaftliche Pflichten, die dem Rang ihres Mannes entsprachen. Sie gab Teegesellschaften, Partys und plante die wichtigen Ereignisse für die ganze Familie ein. Lucius sah sie immer nur abends und nachdem sie ihm den gewünschten Erben geschenkt hatte, auch da nicht mehr all zu regelmäßig. Sie hatten Respekt füreinander, aber darüber hinaus keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten, außer ihren Sohn.

Lucius fragte sie nie um Rat, er erzählte ihr auch selten etwas. Er hatte ihr auch nur davon erzählt, dass er Voldemort unterstützte, weil plötzlich Auroren vor der Tür gestanden hatten. Das war beim ersten Krieg gewesen. Sie hatte es hingenommen und nicht in Frage gestellt. Sie hatte die Reichweite dieser Entscheidung damals nicht verstanden. Das sollte ihr erst Jahre später klar werden, als ihre gesamte Familie vor dem Zusammenbruch stand.

Sie hatte ihr Leben lang nichts in Frage gestellt. Nicht die Erziehung ihrer Eltern, die sie lehrten, dass das reine Blut der alten Familien sie über alle anderen erhaben machte. Nicht die Entscheidungen ihres Ehemannes, der sie letztendlich in Chaos gestürzt hatte.

Andormedas Ungehorsam gegenüber der elterlichen Wahl hatte sie erschreckt. Ebenso wie Bellatrix Fanatismus sie erschreckt hatte. Sie selber war das geborene Lamm. Sie hatte nie etwas gewagt, nie an etwas geglaubt – sie war immer nur anderen gefolgt und hatte deren Ansichten wiederholt.

Seit der Nacht im Wlad, als sie den Dunklen Lord angelogen hatte, hatte sie angefangen eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sie hatte schon davor angefangen ihre Werte zu hinterfragen. Die Werte, die ihre Familie zerstört hatten, die ihr nur Leid und Schmerz gebracht hatten.

Hätte sie Lucius doch nur früher wiedersprochen! Oder ihren Eltern! Wie hätte ihr Leben sein können...

„Ich war über zwanzig Jahre lang glücklich verheiratet. Als ich mich das letzte Mal von William verabschiedete, liebte ich ihn sogar mehr als an dem Tag als ich ihn heiratete. Wir hatten die letzten Wochen, bevor er in den Untergrund ging versucht jede Minute, jede Sekunde zu genießen, weil es die letzte hätte sein können. Es war wie zweite Flitterwochen. Wir lebten in den Tag hinein und ignorierten alles um uns herum. Als Daedalus uns vor einer Ratia der Schnapper warnte und William gehen musste, brach es mir das Herz. Monatelang habe ich bei jedem Klopfen mit der Hiobsbotschaft gerechnet. Wochenlang diese Unsicherheit, ob er noch lebte. Als Remus mir dann die Nachricht überbrachte, er sei tot, brach meine Welt zusammen. Aber wir hatten auch darüber gesprochen. Er hatte gewusst, wie sehr ich ihn liebte und wie gerne ich mit ihm hatte alt werden wollen. Er hat mir auch gesagt, wieviel ich ihm bedeutet habe." Andromeda holte tief Atem.

„Und ich hatte meine Tochter und Remus...und das Baby!" Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Fahrig strich sie sie weg. „Als man mir nach der Schlacht die Nachricht überbrachte, dass die zwei auch...der Kleine hat doch nur noch mich! Er braucht jemanden, der für ihn stark ist! Und dann kam Harry und erzählte mir etwas Unglaubliches. Er hatte Remus gesehen – nicht seinen Geist, sondern...keine Ahnung, jedenfalls...es geht ihnen gut und sie sind glücklich. William wartet also auf mich! Sie erwarten, dass ihr kleiner Sohn und Enkel glücklich ist. Und William würde mit mir böse sein, wenn ich mich nicht zusammen reiße und das schöne im Leben sehen kann!"

Erstaunt hatte Narcissa zugehört. Nun lächelte Andromeda sie an „Siehst du, Narcissa: ich habe immer nach meinem Herzen gelebt. Das hat mir das größte Glück, aber auch das größte Leid gebracht. Trotzdem würde ich es nicht ändern wollen. Du hast dein Herz nicht gehört und daher ist dir viel Leid erspart geblieben. Aber, sei mir nicht böse, auch viel Glück verloren gegangen. Ich sehe, wie sehr du deinen Sohn liebst und daher möchte ich dir helfen. Damit du auch einmal das Glück spürst, dass ich in solchem Überfluss mein Leben lang hatte."

Narcissa starrte trübsinnig auf die Tischplatte. Sie war nie mutig gewesen. Sie hätte sich nie gegen ihre Eltern stellen können. Und sie hatte nie jemanden gefunden, der für sie das bedeutet hätte, was Andromeda in William gesehen hatte. Ihr Leben war nicht schlecht gewesen, aber es hätte einen anderen Wert haben können.

Andromeda legte die Hand auf ihren Arm. „Cissy, ich sehe, dass du nicht über deinen Schatten springen kannst. Und doch sehe ich auch, wie du deine Vorurteile langsam überwindest. Ich weiß, dass du nicht so hart bist. Du hast einen weichen Kern. Ich sehe jeden Tag mehr von der alten Cissy, mit der ich im Garten auf die Bäume geklettert bin, bis Mutter uns tadelte. Glaube mir, wir kriegen unser Leben wieder in den Griff!"

Narcissa verstand noch immer nicht, wie ihre Schwester ihr so leicht verzeihen konnte. Sie hatte so ein großes Herz. Mit Tränen in den Augen, lächelte sie ihre Schwester an. „Danke!"

-o-

Er lag auf der Pritsche und starrte die Decke an. Seine Mutter war gekommen. Er hatte sie seit Jahren nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Wenn es nicht so unpassend wäre, hätte er gesagt sie sei vollkommen aus dem Häuschen gewesen. Aber eine Malfoy war nicht aus dem Häuschen, sie grinste nicht und schon gar nicht klatschte sie aus Freude in die Hände. Aber seine Mutter hatte sich sehr verändert. Sei es nun wegen Andromeda oder weil sein Vater nicht da war. Sie war irgendwie wärmer.

Während der endlosen Stunden des Nichtstuns hatte er sich in seine Erinnerungen vergraben. Er wusste wie pathetisch das war. Aber hier war es egal. Er konnte träumen und sich ein schönes Leben ausdenken und keiner würde ihn dabei ertappen. Es interessierte sowieso keinen, was er machte.

Eine seiner liebsten Erinnerungen waren Ferien, die er mit seiner Mutter in Frankreich am Meer verbracht hatte. Sie waren alleine gefahren, weil sein Vater in letzter Minute wegen der Geschäfte zu Hause bleiben musste.

Sie waren barfuss am Meer gelaufen und hatten Muscheln gesammelt. Sie hatte ihn umarmt und viel gelacht. Sie war so vollkommen anders als zu Hause. Er wusste, dass es Schwäche bedeutete zu viel Gefühl zu zeigen. Trotzdem hatte er alles wie ein Schwamm aufgesogen.

Jedes Jahr am ersten September hat er am Bahnsteig gestanden und die anderen beobachtet. Wie Mütter ihre Söhne umarmten und küssten. Wie Väter ihnen auf die Schulter schlugen, letzte Aufmunterungen ausgesprochen wurden. Seine Eltern hatten ihm die Hand gereicht, ihm alles Gute gewünscht und waren verschwunden.

Beim ersten Mal hatte er Tränen in den Augen. Da hatte er den Haufen rothaariger Kinder und Erwachsener gesehen. Sie schimpften und lachten übereinander, aber trotzdem konnte man die Liebe zu einander deutlich erkennen. Er hasste sie! Sie waren schwach!

Das Prinzip der Liebe war im Hause Malfoy nicht hoch angesehen. Im Gegenteil, es war eine Schwäche, die es zu vermeiden galt.

Die Wahrheit war damals schon, dass er schwach war und nur von Neid zerfressen. Sein Vater war immer distanziert zu ihm. Er war der Sohn, den ein Malfoy benötigte um den Namen weiter zu geben. Aber er hatte ihm nie Wärme entgegen gebracht.

Er hatte seine Frau auch nicht besser behandelt. Draco wusste, dass seine Großeltern die Ehe arrangiert hatten. Seine eigenen Eltern hatten nicht viel in dieser Sache zu sagen. Die Reinblütigkeit konnte nur durch gezielte Hochzeiten weiter bestehen.

Sein Vater hatte auch schon für ihn einige Kandidatinnen ausgesucht gehabt. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch Glück im Unglück. Wenn er sich an seine Mutter erinnerte, wenn sie an der Seite seines Vaters zu einer gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltung ging, hatte sie ebenso hoffnungslose Blicke gehabt, wie seine Mitgefangenen.

Jetzt war seine Mutter frei. Sie hatte erzählt, wie es sein würde, wenn er wieder zu Hause wäre.

Zu Hause….es hörte sich merkwürdig an. Dieses große Haus mit den ganzen verstaubten Antiquitäten war kein Heim und sicher kein zu Hause zu dem er zurückkehren wollte. Trotzdem wäre alles besser als hier. Aber wie würde es sein? Er hatte die Schule nicht beendet. Er hatte nie daran gedacht einen Beruf zu erlernen. Er hatte immer gedacht, sein Vater würde ihn in die Familiengeschäfte einweisen.

Wie wäre es wieder täglich etwas zu tun zu haben? Der Gedanke an ein Leben außerhalb dieser Mauern war erschreckend.

Sie hatte ihm von den Problemen erzählt, die „Miss Granger" bekommen hatte, weil sie seinen Fall übernommen hatte.Was hieß es heute ein Malfoy zu sein? War er ein Geächteter der Gesellschaft? Sein Mutter hatte ihm geschrieben, dass sie kaum noch ausging. Sie besuchte fast nur noch ihre Schwester. Keine der alten Bekannten wollte sie noch sehen. Wie würde er aufgenommen?

„Draco, du solltest dankbar sein! Sie tut so viel für uns! Und sie hat es nicht einfach!"

Dankbarkeit? Auch etwas das im Wörterbuch der Malfoys nicht vorkam.

„Mutter, sie ist ein...eine Muggelgeborene..." Seine Mutter sah ihn ernsthaft an. „Draco, die Welt da draußen hat sich verändert! Es ist egal, ob sie von Muggel abstammt! Selbst wenn viele nicht an die neue Weltordnung glauben, in der Muggelgeborene, Zwerge und Elfen gleichberechtigt mit Zauberern sind, muss man sich mit seiner Meinung zurück halten."

Sie hatte seine Hand ergriffen. „Draco, es ... ich bin auch mit all diesen Dingen aufgewachsen und habe sie an dich weiter gegeben. Dein Vater hat danach gelebt. Aber... ich sehe, wie viel glücklicher Andromeda war. Draco, folge deinem Herzen. Ich weiß, dass du nicht so kalt bist wie dein Vater. Du kannst das alles noch ändern Jetzt hast du eine neue Chance! Bitte, nutze sie!"

Tränen waren ihr die Wangen hinab gelaufen. Ja, er wollte diese Chance nutzen – er war nur vollkommen verwirrt. Was würde auf ihn zukommen? Und wenn das Verfahren doch negativ ausging? All die Hoffnungen und alles wieder um sonst?

Er hatte seine Mutter stumm in die Arme genommen. Es musste einfach alles wieder gut werden.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, leider…..

Kapitel 7

Zwei der Wachen, die ihn aus Azkaban überführt hatten, führten ihn nun in den Gerichtssaal. Wie ein Amphitheater – würden sie ihn später den Löwen vorwerfen? Nein, die saßen heutzutage auf der Zuschauertribüne.

Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde, sagte ihm, dass der Saal berstend voll war. Er war Granger dankbar, dass sie darauf bestanden hatte, dass man ihm am Morgen der Verhandlung den Bart abnahm und Duschen ließ. Der Bart hatte die Wache nur einen knappen Wink mit dem Zauberstab gekostet. Danach hatte man ihn in eine Dusche geführt. Die Wache hatte ihn stets im Auge behalten. Was hätte er machen sollen? Sich unter dem Wasserstrahl ertränken? Danach hatte er frische Kleidung vorgefunden. So sauber und ordentlich hatte er sich seit Jahren nicht gefühlt. Aber auch nicht so verletzlich.

In der Mitte des Runds stand ein hoher Stuhl. Neben dem Stuhl stand Granger in ihrer offiziellen Robe. Sie starrte ihm ausdruckslos entgegen. Sobald er saß, schossen Ketten hervor, die ihn an den Händen und Füßen banden.

Granger hatte ihn darauf vorvereitet. Sie hatte ihm auch erzählt, dass sie versucht hatte, die Verhandlung unter Ausschluß der Öffentlichkeit zu halten. Aber Kingsley Shacklebolt, der Minister persönlich hatte auf einer öffentlichen Verhandlung bestanden. Außerdem würde der Minister den Vorsitz übernehmen. So würden alle Vorwürfe zum Schweigen gebracht. Sie hatte in kühlem Ton erzählt, dass der letzte Artikel im Tagespropheten eine haarsträubende Geschichte gebracht hatte, in der man ihr vorgeworfen hatte, dass sie sich hatte kaufen lassen. Gegen eine Million hätte sie sich bereit erklärt Dracos Fall zu übernehmen.

Er hatte sie nur ungläubig angestarrt. „Unser Vermögen wurde konfisziert!". „Das weiß ich, aber es gehen Gerüchte, dass ihr Vater Geld beseite geschafft hätte. Muggel-Konten in der Schweiz oder ähnliches."

Ein sauertöpfisch aussehender Mann trat auf ihn zu. Er befragt ihn nach seinen Personlien. Dann fragte er ihn, ob er freiwillig das Veritaserum zu sich nehmen würde. Nachdem Draco seine Zustimmung gegeben hatte, wurde ein Glas gebracht. Die Fessel um seine rechte Hand lockerte sich spürbar. Als er das Glas in die Hand nahm, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sich alle versammelten wie eine Person nach vorne beugten. Er trank das Glas in einem Zug leer.

Shacklebolt sprach nun zum ersten Mal. „Miss Granger, fangen sie mit der Befragung an. Wenn danach noch Fragen offen sind, werden wir das Verhör fortsetzen."

Hermine trat vor. Sie hatte mit ihm die Reihenfolge durchgesprochen. Sie würde mit seiner ersten Begegnung mit Voldemort anfangen, dann zur Entstehung des Mals übergehen, zum Überfall auf Hogwarts, der zum Tod des Schulleiters führte und dann seine Rolle in der Schlacht durchsprechen.

Er konzentrierte sich auf sie, versuchte zu vergessen, dass andere im Raum waren. Trotzdem hörte er manchmal Ausrufe aus dem Publikum. Er konnte nichts schönreden und wollte es aber auch nicht. Die Leute hatten sich sowieso eine Meinung über ihn gebildet – es konnte nicht schlimmer werden. Es war ihm egal.

Am Ende drehte sich Granger um. „Ich bin mit der Befragung zu Ende." Draco sah zu Shacklebolt. Dieser fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Wir machen eine Pause von 30 Minuten und dann werden wir noch einige weitere Fragen haben."

Er wurde wieder hinausgeführt. Granger begleitete ihn in eine kleine Kammer, zusammen mit der obligatorischen Wache. „Möchten Sie etwas Essen oder Trinken? Die Toilette benutzen?" Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich...würde gerne alleine sein..." Die vielen Menschen machten ihm Angst. Er hatte in den letzten fünf Jahren immer nur ein oder zwei Personen auf einmal gesehen. Heute war er von vier Wachen hergebracht worden. Er hatte einen Portschlüssel benutzt – echte Magie gespürt und dann die vielen Menschen im Saal. Er brauchte einfach einen Moment Ruhe.

„Ich komme kurz vor Ende der Pause wieder. Aber die Wache muss bleiben. Es tut mir leid." Er hörte wie sich ihre Schritte entfernten und sich die Tür öffnete und schloß. Sobald sie verschwunden war, kam er sich verlassen vor. Er wußte nicht wie das Spiel gespielt wurde. Er wußte nicht mehr, wie man sich vor anderen Menschen verhielt. Er wollte aber auch nicht mehr alleine sein. Er war so lange alleine gewesen.

Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.

Als sie wieder erschien, saß er noch genauso da und versuchte sich in den Griff zu bekommen. „Es wird Zeit." Als er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, trat sie an ihn heran. „Wir müssen wieder!" Sie beugte sich über ihn. Er konnte ihr Parfüm riechen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er konnte da nicht noch einmal raus. Sie hockte sich vor ihn und hielt ihn an den Schultern. „Mr. Malfoy...Draco, alles in Ordnung?" Er hob sein Gesicht und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich kann das nicht noch mal! Bitte, ich..." Sie sah alamiert aus. Sie blickte zur Wache auf. „Könnten sie uns bitte ein Glas Wasser besorgen? Danke!"

Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. „Draco, es läuft alles prima. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Aber wir müssen da jetzt wieder raus! Wenn wir nicht wieder gehen, denken sie ich habe nicht alles wichtige gefragt und halten dich für schuldig! Draco, du kannst das!"

Die Wache hielt das Glas zwischen ihre Gesichter. Hermine sah angenervt zur Wache auf. „Danke, auch!" Sie nahm das Glas und hielt es Draco hin. „Trink! Das Veritaserum trocknet den Körper aus. Dann geht es dir bestimmt besser!"

Er nahm das Glas in seine zitternden Hände und trank langsam. Als er fertig war, zog Hermine ihn an den Schulter nach oben. Er spürte wie ihr Griff kurz fester wurde, dann ließ sie ihn los. „Du kannst das!" Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihn an.

Wie eine Marionette folgt er ihr nach draußen. Er wurde wieder festgeschnallt. Man brachte ihm ein neues Glas Veritaserum, dass er wieder ohne Umstände trank.

Shacklebolt begann persönlich mit seinen Fragen. „Mister Malfoy, haben sie jemals ein magisches Wesen getötet? Zauberer, Hexe, Elfe und dergleichen?" – „Nein." Ein Raunen ging durch die Zuschauer. „Haben sie weitere Aufgaben von Voldemort erhalten?" – „Nein, nachdem Dumbledore tot war, wurde ich nicht mehr beachtet."

„Haben Sie an den Übergriffen auf Muggel, Muggelgeborene oder andere magische Wesen teilgenommen?" – „Nein, die Übergriffe waren für das Fußvolk. Die Elite der Todesser, zu der ich zählte, hat diese Übergriffe höchstens geplant, aber nie daran teilgenommen." – „Haben Sie solche Übergriffe geplant?" – „Nein, ich war nicht wichtig genug zum Planen."

Shacklebolt sah sich um. „Haben andere noch Fragen?" Er nickte jemanden zu, Draco konzentrierte sich wieder auf einen Fleck vor ihm auf den Boden. „Während der Schlacht um Hogwarts hast du öfter versucht, uns zu behindern. Wieso?" Erstaunt hob er den Kopf. Potter? Seit wann, durfte er in einem Gericht Fragen stellen? Oh, ja, der Held durfte sicher alles. Er sah gut aus, nicht so gehetzt wie das letzte Mal als er ihn getroffen hatte. Kein Wunder!

Er schluckte. „Ich glaubte nicht daran, dass irgendjemand und schon gar nicht du, Potter, den Dunklen Lord zur Strecke bringen könnte! Ich mag vieles sein, aber dumm bin ich sicher nicht. Er war viel machtvoller als irgendjemand sonst. Und ich habe leider in dir nie diese Art von Macht gesehen."

Zu seinem Erstaunen brach Potter in lautes Lachen aus.

Die Fragen danach, waren alle eine Abwandlung der ersten: hatte er getötet.

„Minister Shacklebolt?" Eine Stimme aus der hinteren Reihe erhob sich. „Auror Weasley. Bitte stellen Sie ihre Frage."

Durfte denn wirklich jeder Fragen stellen? Am Ende kam noch Pansy an die Reihe.

„Wenn Sie frei gelassen werden, was wird ihre Haltung gegenüber Muggeln, Muggel-geborenen und anderen magischen Wesen sein? Wesen, die sie bisher verachtet haben?"

Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und sein Hirn fühlte sich an, als wäre es aufgebläht. Und ihm fiel wirklich keine Antwort mehr ein. Er wollte zurück in seine Zelle, alleine sein und nie wieder Fragen beantworten müssen.

„Ich habe genug reinblütige Zauberer gesehen, die unaussprechliche Dinge taten, dass ich selbst Werwölfen gegenüber keine all zu großen Vorbehalte mehr aufbringe.

Meine Mutter und Tante werden mir sicher helfen meine Vorurteile zu überwinden."

Dann übernahm wieder Shacklebolt. „Nun wissen wir, was sie getan oder nicht getan haben. Was mich noch interessieren würde ist, ob sie etwas bereuen?"

Wieder ging ein Ruck durch die Menge. Alle beugten sich vor. Dracos Kehle schnürte sich zu. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Schweiß brach ihm aus.

Bereuen? Was sollte er bereuen? „Mister Malfoy?"

Hektisch sah er auf. Öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Er musste etwas sagen und er konnte nicht lügen.

„Bereuen? Sagen Sie mir, was ich bereuen soll. Ich habe auf die falschen Leute gehört – das bereue ich. Aber die falschen Leute waren meine Eltern. Wird man nicht dazu erzogen, seinen Eltern zu gehorchen?

Soll ich bereuen, dass ich nicht mehr vertrauen in Potter gehabt habe? Ich habe das Ungeheuer gesehen, dass er besiegt hat. Ich habe seine Macht am eigenen Leib gespürt.

Ich bereue, dass ich nicht stärker bin. Das ich immer nur versucht habe aus der Sache mit heiler Haut davon zu kommen. Aber ich wollte leben und hätte ich nur einen falschen Schritt gemacht wäre ich tot gewesen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und Shacklebolt drehte sich schon um. „Nach Jahren in Azkaban, wäre ich allerdings lieber tot gewesen!"

Shacklebolt sah ihn lange an, nickte dann. „Noch Fragen? Keine? Gut – wir ziehen uns zu Beratung zurück."

000

Er konnte es noch gar nicht fassen. Sie hatten ihn tatsächlich frei gesprochen. Nach seinen letzten beiden Antworten hatte er damit nicht mehr gerechnet.

Er hatte eine kleine Ewigkeit alleine mit der Wache in der Kammer gesessen. Man hatte ihm etwas zu Essen gebracht. Die meiste Zeit hatte er sich in seine eigene Welt zurückgezogen und aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Der Himmel war einfach nur blau gewesen – ohne Wolken. Manchmal flog eine Taube vorbei oder eine Boteneule.

Als man ihn holte und dann das Urteil verlas hatte er alles wie aus weiter Ferne wahrgenommen. Die Fesseln waren verschwunden und seine Mutter war auf ihn zugestürmt und hatte ihn umarmt.

Erschrocken war er zurückgewichen. Er war körperlichen Kontakt nicht mehr gewöhnt – schon gar nicht wenn er so plötzlich kam. Als er den verletzten Ausdruck seiner Mutter gesehen hatte, hatte er sie fest an sich gedrückt.

Granger hatte ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt und sah aus, als wollte sie ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwinden. Er hatte Weasley am Rande der Zuschauerplätze gesehen, wie er auf sie wartete.

„Miss Granger!" Sie hatte sich erstaunt umgedreht. Er hatte sich von seiner Mutter losgemacht und war ein paar Schritte auf sie zugelaufen. „Ich …. Ich wollte…" Sie starrte ihn an. „Sie müssen sich nicht bedanken. Wie gesagt, ich habe das nicht für sie getan!" Damit hatte sie sich umgedreht und war gegangen.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so reagieren würde. Es hatte ihm einen Stich versetzt. So einfach würde sich alles nicht ändern.

„Draco, lass uns gehen! Andromeda wartet – du musst unbedingt Teddy kennen lernen!" Seine Mutter zog ihn mit sich zu ihrer Schwester. Erschrocken starrte er Andromeda an. Sie sah genauso aus wie Bellatrix. Nein, nicht genauso. Sie hatte Lachfältchen und keinen irren Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Schön dich persönlich kennen zu lernen, Draco." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. An der anderen Hand hielt sie einen kleinen Jungen, der ihn neugierig anstarrte.

Ihr Händedruck war fest. Er fühlte sich gut an. „Und das hier ist Teddy. Molly hat ihn gerade gebracht, als sie hörte, dass die Verhandlung beendet sei."

„Du bist aber dürr. Hast du nicht genug zu essen bekommen? Warst du krank? Ich war auch mal krank und da habe ich alles wieder rausgekotzt. Da haben alle nachher gesagt, ich sei so dürr und müsste viel essen! Magst du Kuchen? Ich mag am liebsten Schokoladenkuchen! Oma kann einen ganz tollen backen. Den macht sie sicher mal für dich. Vielleicht zu deinem Geburtstag. Wann hast du denn Geburtstag? Ich habe.." Lachend hielt Andromeda ihm den Mund zu. „Teddy, überfall ihn nicht so! Ihr könnt sicher später noch Freundschaft schließen!"

Narcissa nahm lächelnd Dracos Hand „Lasst uns endlich nach Hause gehen!"

- Ende -


	8. und weiter geht es

_Einige hatten mich nach Beendigung von 'Stolz und Vorurteil' gefragt, ob ich nicht einen weiteren Teil schreiben wollte. Damals fiel mir aber keine gute Geschichte ein. Im letzten Jahr habe ich dann viele Geschichten über Draco Malfoy gelesen und mir überlegt, wie es 'meinem' Draco denn weiter ergehen würde. Wie wäre wohl Astoria? Hätte er etwas aus seinen Fehlern gelernt? Viele Geschichten verbandeln ihn entweder mit Hermine oder mit einer genauso reinblütigen Astoria. Aber ich dachte, Draco kann doch sicher mehr, als dann doch das zu tun, was von ihm erwartet wird – oder wenniger, denn Hermine ist schon ein rießiger Schritt. Wie würde er Astoria treffen? Und wie würde eine Frau auf ihn reagieren? Nicht auf sein Aussehen, sondern auf seine Vergangenheit und das ganze Paket, dass er so mit sich herum schleppt..._

_Aus den Gedanken wurde dann die Geschichte 'Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit', mit über 30 Kapiteln._

_Ich dachte mir, wenn ich hier am Ende einen kleinen Teaser stelle, kann ich ein paar Leser anlocken :-)_

Narcissa ließ das Buch sinken. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie auch nicht damit gerechnet. Gerechtigkeit war doch ein merkwürdiges Konzept. Dass es auch für die Feinde anwendbar war, konnte sie immer noch nicht richtig glauben.

Auf der anderen Seite war Gerechtigkeit eine sehr vage Sache. Sie war zwar nie inhaftiert worden und durch Harry Potters Aussage stand sie außerhalb jeglicher juristischer Angriffe, aber sie hatte trotzdem alles verloren.

Ihr schönes Herrenhaus war weg, samt Kleider, Möbel und Elfen. Ihr Status war binnen Kurzem von ganz oben nach ganz unten gerutscht. Viele ihrer früheren Freundinnen grüßten sie nicht mehr oder gingen auf die andere Straßenseite, wenn sie sie sahen.

In der Winkelgasse war sie mehr als einmal beschimpft worden. Aber sie hatte ein kleines Hexenhäuschen gefunden, in der Nähe von Andromedas Haus. Und sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Andromeda mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Ausgerechnet Andromeda!

Und nun war ihr Sohn wieder zurück. Aber auch hier hatte Gerechtigkeit eventuell ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Er war so gar nicht mehr, wie ihr Draco. Er schien schreckhaft und nervös, konnte sich kaum auf eine Sache konzentrieren. Sie hoffte, das würde sich bald ändern.

_Ich hoffe, man liest sich gleich wieder bei_

**_ Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit_**


End file.
